The Conversation
by FonzFan82
Summary: Arnold has found an old Bible. His interest is piqued as he reads more and more. At a local church he meets new friends who encourage him in his request for answers. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Note: This idea popped up in my head not too long ago so I hope you all like it. If you liked 'Archie's Judgment Day Dream,' you might want to check out my fictionpress account to see others. Scripture taken from Proverbs, chapter 5:10. Enjoy!

Late that night, Arnold was up late since he was trying to finish his small pile of homework. Now in high school, Arnold had more work to do than he did when he was a nine – year – old fourth grader, but he did pretty well. Before falling asleep once he turned the light out, he stayed awake a bit longer, even if he was tired. He looked around his room. It hadn't changed much recently. He had no ideas to change the room around a bit anytime soon.

It wasn't his idea of refurnishing his bedroom but one of the tenants in the boarding house thought it needed some work. Today it looked exactly the way it was when it was first refurnished. In the past five years or so, it didn't change much since the refreshed look came around. Arnold seemed to think the room was happy with the new look:

His bed was a bigger size than before. His new bed came with a new mattress, blankets, pillows, sheets and bed frame.

His dresser drawer was also new but it was able to hold more than his old one. This new one held: underwear, winter clothes, fancy clothes for outings, you name it. His new desk was bigger than his old one. He also had a CD player, radio and clock as well.

Lately, he'd been busy reading the Bible. Of course, he really wasn't a religious person, but somebody he talked to recently thought if he tried reading the Bible, his life would probably change. He didn't see any life changing in himself yet. He was like several people who would switch around in the Bible and not read straight through. He'd borrowed that person's Bible. It was a Holy Bible version. Tonight he was reading Proverbs. This is what he read:

So, my friend, listen closely;

Don't treat my words casually.

Keep your distance from such a woman;

absolutely stay out of her neighborhood.

You don't want to squander your wonderful life,

Why should you allow strangers to take advantage of you?

Why be exploited by those who care nothing for you?

He didn't want to tell his best friend, Gerald about his starting to get into the Bible. Not just Gerald alone, if his other classmates would probably make fun and laugh at him once they found out. He'd kept this quiet to himself about the Bible in the past month or so. This is why he didn't want anyone to know he was doing this just yet.

He'd been reading the Bible without anyone in the boarding house to know about this, so he'd find the right time to read the Bible without anyone, Grandpa and Grandma included to know, but it did make him wonder if any of them found out about it yet, but he'd work on it later.

While reading Proverbs chapter five, verse ten, he thought he heard a little voice. He looked out of the window. Nothing. He heard it another time. Looked out the window again – still nothing.

"Who are you and I can't see you," Arnold said to the little voice.

"Arnold, nobody can see me, and you are the only one who can listen to me in this boarding house of yours. Your reading the Word has made me smile in the past month. I thought you would be interested in being baptized," He told Arnold.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"I am God. I am who I am. You read about me in the Word. So are you up to be baptized?"

"Let me think about it some more. I'll let you know."

"I think you are missing something," He said.

"What's that?"

"If you do decide to become baptized, you should find a church. You can start by attending one of the Baptist churches of your choice and that will help you come up with a better idea."

"Okay, Father. I will let You know when I start."

"I will find out for myself when I really do see you're following my orders."

With that, the little voice was gone. This really did scare Arnold after having his first conversation with the Father. He still wanted to keep this a secret a little bit longer. He spoke to his friend the next day. His friend recommended he try the John Baptist Church of Hillwood. Arnold had the church's name and how many services and times so he'd check it out this upcoming weekend. He hoped it was a good recommendation. He wouldn't know until he went for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend now arrived. Arnold dressed as good as he could since this was his very first church service he's attended in his fifteen years. Arnold did feel somewhat a bit nervous but he wasn't shy or anything. He took the bus to the Church. The first service began at nine – fifteen. The Church was like any other: the cross on top of the building, automatic doors you could easily slip in and out, greeters, ushers, ministers, you name it. Today his tiny blue hat was left at home. He didn't want to wear the hat to be disrespectful on his first church visit.

A dark brown – haired man in his early to mid – twenties, shook Arnold's right hand.

"Welcome to the John Baptist, son. We're happy to have you here today. Is this your first visit?"

"Yes, sir, it is. A friend recommended the Church to me."

On his way to find a place to sit, he took a copy of the program. When he took a seat in the third row, he felt his hand pocket to make sure he bought exactly $5.00 for his tithing.

As he grabbed the bill out of his pocket, a woman his senior looked at him. She was pretty. She'd recently had her light – blonde hair done at some hair parlor. She was wearing a light blue dress. She wasn't like any of his friends he grew up with. She looked like she was more Rhonda's type since she had some fashion taste in her, but he could tell she was no rich person.

The young woman saw him studying her. She took off her dark violet jacket at the back of the chair.

"Hello. I'm Laura. What's your name?" she asked as they shook hands.

"I'm Arnold," he said nervously.

They stopped shaking hands.

"You're kind of cute someone your age, Arnold. Have you ever been here before?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't. A friend recommended the Church to me. This is my very first church service."

"That's amazing, Arnold. Is your family with you?"

"Actually, they aren't. They're still at home. To tell the truth, I came here alone and my family doesn't know I'm over here. I never told them I was coming here," he told her truthfully.

"You sure are brave to do this kind of thing alone. Are you a visitor here in Hillwood?" Laura asked.

"To tell the truth, I live here," he told her.

"Oh. I'm visiting my cousin for a few weeks. She's in college."

He didn't reply.

"Do you know someone at this Church?" Arnold asked.

"No, I don't. I've heard Pastor Wayne is a good preacher, so here I am."

"Wow. I like your outfit, Laura. It's very pretty."

"Thank you. I actually ordered it from a JCPenney cataloge."

"I do happen to know a girl who's into fashion herself. She really knows what hot looks that recently came out."

"I'd love to meet your friend, Arnold. I'd love to have a friend who has the same interest as I do.

"I'll be sure to tell her that. Her name is Rhonda Lloyd. Shes pretty well – known at the school I go to."

"Give me her number. I would like to hook up with people who like fashion as much as I do."

So he wrote Rhonda's telephone number down and gave it to Laura. She thanked him. The worship team began to play as Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Pastor Wayne himself.

"Hello, young man. We're happy to have you here today. My name is Wayne Larsen."

Arnold studied Wayne. He found him friendly. Wayne was wearing a nice – looking stripe tie, a light – black shirt with buttons, tennis shoes, and a tan pair of pants. Arnold guessed Wayne was probably out of Bible college and it was his first time preaching.

"I'm Arnold," he introduced himself.

Wayne didn't waste any time to even think Arnold came to his Church alone without family. After leaving Arnold, Wayne took his usual spot, which was the first row. Like several people, he began clapping his hands to the beat of the music. Arnold did not recognize any of the songs, but it made him think he began to like this type of music. Before he even started singing to "In My Father's House," he heard the Lord's voice.

"Thank you, my child. You actually came to my House. You will also put a smile on my face," God said.

Arnold didn't reply. That's when he began to worship with every one else.

_In my father's house are many mansions_

_If it were not true he would have told me so_

_He has gone away to live in that bright city_

_He's preparing me a mansion there I know_

_Jesus died upon the cross to bear my sorrow_

_Freely died that souls you might have new _

_Life_

_But I know there'll come a bright _

_Tomorrow _

_When the world will all be free from sin and strife_

_(Do not shun the saviors' love, from upon glory)_

_(Or you won't be there to sing the gospel story)_

_In my Father's house are many mansions_

_If you're true then to this land you'll surely go_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day that Monday afternoon at lunch, Gerald, who was Arnold's best friend, did notice there was a change in his friend. Gerald couldn't quite put his finger on it. Before he started to say something, he saw Arnold closed his eyes and said a short prayer. Gerald heard the prayer, which was:

"I sit here before my food, Lord, let the rest of today go well. And please watch over my mother, father, Grandma and Grandpa, the boarding house tenants, my cousin Arnie, and my classmates. I appreciate Your honest. Amen."

That's when Gerald spoke up as he saw Arnold's eyes open. Helga and the rest of the class were watching as well.

"Are you feeling all right, Arnold? You're acting strange all morning."

"I was? What was I doing?"

Rhonda joined in the latest conversation.

"I think you're right, Gerald. He isn't the same Arnold we know."

Helga and the others nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Arnold, I received a telephone call last night from a woman named Laura. Who is she and how did she get my number?"

Helga started to scratch her chin before making a statement. Even she could see the changes in Arnold.

"Are you crazy, football head? Prayer is for people who believe in God."

"Rhonda, did you ever figure out this Laura woman after you two said anything?" Sid asked.

"I still can't quite put my finger on it. She sounded young to me. By the way she spoke, I figured right away she sounded somewhat a bit older from us."

"Okay. Laura was a woman I just met yesterday. I mentioned you to her, Rhonda. She's got the same interest in fashion like yourself."

"For a woman I haven't met in person, she might be my type of friend. Did she look rich to you, Arnold?" Rhonda asked.

"No, but she did say she liked fashion."

"Does she wear expensive outfits like I do?"

"It doesn't look like it," he answered.

"So, football head, why were you on your knees at your desk this morning? Looking for a lost penny?" Helga asked.

"No. I'll explain all of this later what I've been doing."

Harold ate a few large bites of his sack lunch, which was an egg sandwich, potato chips, muffins, and cookies. He preferred on buying milk instead of bringing a water bottle from home. Then he burped.

"Excuse me."

"You sure have been acting awful strange in the past month, Arnold. Eugene found a certain type of book in your locker Friday last week," Stinky said.

"What type of book was it, Eugene?" Phoebe asked.

"It wasn't a textbook or anything, but it was an old book. It had a ribbon inside."

"A ribbon as in a bookmark? This doesn't make sense at all," Helga said.

"Tell us what kind of book it is, Eugene," Harold said with interest.

"Okay. It was titled _'The Holy Bible.'_"

"Are you crazy, Arnold? That's the type of book religious people read," Rhonda said.

"I'd love to explain today, but now isn't the right time to tell the story. You'll all hear about it another time."

"So that's why you were acting strange a couple of minutes ago?" Gerald asked as they saw Arnold nod.

"Wow. What made you decided to do this, football head?" Helga asked.

"What about this so – called fashion Laura? Where does she fit in?" Rhonda asked.

"Laura is part of the story, Rhonda, but I'm not quite ready to let this secret out yet. When I'm ready, I'll let you know."

The bell rang ten minutes later and everyone went their separate ways. He heard that voice again.

"Just ignore your friends' comments about the new you, Arnold. Right now, you can concentrate more on your new relationship with me. We'll talk later," He said.

It made Arnold wonder if anyone heard the Lord Almighty.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Arnold and Gerald walked home together.

"You okay, man? You've been acting strange in the past month. You've been hiding something from me I don't know about."

"I know, Gerald. I'm just waiting for the right time to spill the beans."

"You're saying your grandparents don't know this either?"

"Right. Grandma and Grandpa will know sooner or later. I made a new friend or two over the weekend."

"Is that Laura person Rhonda mentioned that friend?"

Arnold nodded.

"We just met Sunday, so I really don't know her very well."

"Where did you meet her?" Gerald asked.

"That answer will come later."

"You're really something," Gerald said.

Arnold said nothing more. Gerald was staying over for supper since he and Arnold planned to do homework together.

That night at supper, Arnold was acting religious and he suggested the boarding tenants and Gerald join him in prayer.

"Shortman, we don't pray at suppertime. That's for religious people," Grandpa said.

"I know, Grandpa, but I wanted to do something different for a change."

Oscar looked at Arnold before everyone closed their eyes for grace.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Arnold?" Oscar asked.

He didn't notice Arnold's change in religion, either until today.

"Yes, I am all right," Arnold answered.

"Can't we skip this part and start the meal? I do agree with Oscar you're acting awfully strange about this whole religion thing," Gerald said.

Arnold didn't answer. He watched as the boarding tenants and his grandparents and friend closed their eyes.

"Father, we thank You for this delicious meal Grandma made. We are blessed to have the boarding house and friends and hope to have You with us in near future for problems. Thank You for letting Gerald stay for supper. Please pray for Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Mr. Simmons and the rest of PS 118. In Jesus' Name, Amen."

"That was sweet, Shortman. Now we can eat!" Grandpa said.

Everyone began passing the meal around. Gerald kept giving Arnold a strange look. Arnold was used to the look since he'd seen it a dozen times in the past. When everyone finished eating several minutes later, Grandma and Suzy took the dirty dishes and washed them in the kitchen. Then Gerald followed Arnold up to his bedroom.

"Where's that book we heard about earlier today from Eugene?" Gerald asked once Arnold closed the door behind them.

"Not so loud, Gerald. Why do you want to see a Bible for?"

"Just wanted to double – check for proof."

Arnold shook his head as he opened his backpack and took out his friend's copy of the Holy Bible.

"You must be out of your mind. Are you sure you're not sick or anything?" Gerald asked.

"Do I sound like it? Of course not, Gerald. Keep this between us for now until I'm ready to tell the others."

"What's that secret?"

"I'm going to give this back to a friend this Friday. I'll look for my own copy."

The song he'd heard yesterday at Church popped up in his head. He hummed a few lyrics. Gerald could tell Arnold wasn't his normal self. He shook his head as he watched Arnold handed him the Bible.

"This is so nuts, man!" Gerald said as he opened the book.

Arnold didn't say anything as Gerald flipped through the Bible.

"Proverbs, Isiah, Exodus, Timothy 1 and 2, Judges, Psalm, Song of Songs, Ruth. Dang, there's a lot in here nobody understands."

Arnold knew it was so true what his friend just said.

"It's good practice for somebody to be interested in starting a relationship with the Creator if you're not religious," Arnold said.

"Don't tell me you're one of those," Gerald said.

"I still can't tell you that yet, Gerald. It's a good thought you had there. Maybe you might want to give it a shot."

"My parents don't own any type of Bibles in my house. They just aren't interested, that's all. I don't want to act funny around my family if I ever did try that."

"Maybe you'll change your mind one day."

"No thank you, Arnold. My mind's made up."

The two best friends studied for an hour or so. When Gerald stood up to get ready to leave, he gave a stretch or two. Arnold walked his best friend downstairs to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gerald said as Arnold opened the door for him.

"See ya," Arnold said as Gerald walked away.


End file.
